Duet
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: A rather shameless, violent KevEdd with Reverse!Edd drabble of smut. Please enjoy!


For those without tumblr, please enjoy this! Dedicated to wonderful friends I've made through this fandom and headcannons clashed into one story. Also to my wonderful jewceyblogging who beta'd this and fixed my horrid grammar xD

Warning: Sooooo not safe for work. Pure, brutal smut between Rev!Edd and regular Kevin. Enjoy!

* * *

No matter how knowledgeable he was, no matter the level of intelligence, no matter the amount of resources he had, Edd couldn't figure out how this had even happened. Jumping dimensions was not something he had been planning, yet this world of theirs seemed to just not give a shit and did what it wanted. While the swim captain was unable to explain how he'd gotten here only yesterday, he _could_ explain the situation he was currently in.

While it was true that opposites attracted, it was also true that two of the same force could come brutally clashing together.

Kevin ignored the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his fist making contact with the smooth plane of Edd's cheek, as a knee buried itself into his stomach. Darkening bruises were already covering both tanned and pallor skin; a cut here, a gash there. The blood smeared underneath Edd's nose just further showed that it was broken, along with the telltale sign of the crook in the once straight cartilage. Revenge for the broken nose was shown in the gash along Kevin's forehead, blood trickling down his temple, blending into strands of ginger hair.

Kevin panted through his nose before he stomped towards the other, a hand wrapping around Edd's slender neck to crash him against the wall. Small amounts of dust flew from the shelves, rattling the items, a tacky glass snow globe shattering at Kevin's feet. Raising his fist and pulling it back, Kevin scowled, teeth gritting together as Edd gave a low chuckle that quickly grew. Laughter escaped his lips, eyes crinkling from pure amusement.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bastard?" Edd snickered further, a hand raising to grip Kevin's wrist tightly. "You're amazingly sexy when you give off pheromones like that." The swimmer cooed out, eyelids slipping to a half hooded state. Kevin sneered, tightening his hold. "Don't fucking patronize me!"

"Oooh, big word for a such a big boy. Did you come up with it on your own?" Without hesitation, Edd pushed the large football player back, Kevin's feet stumbling until he fell to the ground of his own bedroom, where the fight had begun. Bony knees pressed into Kevin's shoulders and collarbone, Edd giving a lopsided smirk. Hands quickly unbuttoned his own skinny jeans, pulling down the zipper. "You know, big boy, I could relieve that that pent up frustration far better then a few cuts and bruises would."

Leaning forward, Edd bit at Kevin's ear, earning him a loud growl of annoyance as he whispered in a low hum against the shell of his ear. "Unless of course you'd like to spice things up with a bit of blood." Hips were promptly grabbed, flipping their position until Edd was pressed face first into the carpet. Kevin's hand forced his head down roughly, the other cupping the bulge of Edd's pants and squeezing. A dangerous smirk was on his lips, as he thrusting clothed hips into the curve of Edd's ass, a simple hint to the erection hidden beneath. "You're such a little bitch. Do you ever shut the fuck up?"

Edd didn't bother to give a vocal answer, instead turning himself onto his back. He tugged the redhead down by the hair and roughly bit at his lower lip, before kissing him. The kiss was anything but sweet, anything but gentle and was so extremely animalistic. Tongues wrestled, fighting not for their own pleasure but to push the other over the edge, to prove themself as the alpha, the dominant male.

"Fucking cheat!" Edd spat out a small amount of blood from the rough bite to his tongue given by Kevin. The physically blessed redhead grinned at the swimmer's scowl, grinding his hips down roughly. A callus riddled hand tugged roughly at Edd's skinny jeans, removing them down to his knees, his black boxer briefs hanging low on his hips. With a glance upwards, Kevin took light note of the black beanie that covered one eye, the predatory grin on kiss-swollen lips and promptly pushed the rest of the jeans down, the belt loop tearing from the rough treatment.

"You're on the fucking bottom." One hand gripped at the black underwear, the other pulling with the intent to rip the red shirt already damaged from their brawl. The fabric ripped with ease, showing the lean swimmer's muscled and blemish free chest underneath. Thumb flicking at a nipple, Kevin grunted with surprise as he was rolled, a leg wrapped around his waist. Once more, Kevin found himself underneath Edd. This time the sassy genius pressed his hands to Kevin's stomach, fingers slipping under the edge of his jeans to cup the cock underneath. "No, I believe you will be on the bottom, big boy." Before a protest could be made, Edd leaned in, biting at his neck, stretching across Kevin's chest to his ear. "Oh, you meant you wanted to fuck me? Mmn, yeah, I'm fine with that, so long as I get to ride."

Kevin didn't argue.

Kevin's letterman jacket was tossed across the room, knocking trophies off the desk, a shirt following only after Edd had popped one of the buttons off with his teeth. Edd arched his back, panting roughly, tugging at red strands of hair as a mouth worked at his nipple, leaving dark bruises on the pale skin. The hand in Kevin's jeans rubbed teasingly slow, toying as far as he could. This was all a game to them, a game of who was better at what they did best.

A game of the violent, thick-headed dog and the clever, manipulative cat.

Rough hands tugged off Edd's boxer briefs, releasing his cock from the confined space. A shiver ran through the swimmer, a sigh of relief escaping swollen lips, still stained with his own blood. Stroking the shaft, Kevin grinned wickedly, looking up to the glazed cyan eyes above him, feeling the hips bucking into his hand while simultaneously grinding against his clothed erection. All those layers between him and the football player were pissing Edd off. Words were ignored, and instead actions took over as jeans were pushed just low enough to serve the purpose. Gripping onto the other's cock, Edd leaned in, grinning. "There had better be a condom and lubricant or else all your dick will feel is your own hand. I'm not risking whatever it is the football team is sharing in the locker room."

Kevin scowled at this before reaching for the contents underneath his bed. A half used tube was pulled out, along with his wallet from his sports bag. The tube was snatched from Kevin's hands as well as the condom pulled out. Placing the wrapped condom between his teeth, Edd poured the lube onto his own fingers before spreading his legs wider apart. In such a situation, Kevin would normally protest such actions, yet the sight of two slender fingers pressing into Edd's own hole was enough to make the redhead go mute. Edd panted, spreading his fingers, hips bucking to his own hand as he teased with a third digit. Pain was nothing more then foreplay at this stage.

Tilting his head back, Edd gave a low moan, cyan eyes looking underneath the edge of his beanie to their green counterparts, pressing his fingers in deep, a fourth added inside him. Something in Kevin snapped. Snatching the condom from Edd's teeth, the foil was ripped off to be rolled along his cock. Edd snickered, removing his fingers and stroking the condom covered length, coating it in the extra lube. Kevin gave a hiss before tugging roughly on slender hips, knowing instantly that there would be bruises along them in only a few hours, bruises that would match the others they had among their bodies from fighting each other only minutes earlier. It took no hesitation for Kevin to angle his hips; with a bit of help from Edd of course, and push into the swimmer.

Edd groaned, arching his back, pressing his hips low to take more of Kevin's cock into his willing body. There was the tight burn, the feeling of being filled that was something Edd would never get enough of, no matter what. Even with the animosity, Kevin panted, taking deep breathes, allowing Edd to adjust to the feeling and change from fingers to something far more filling. Edd chuckled in his throat, rolling his hips before lifting himself with his knees, allowing gravity to assist on his drop down. "I'm not some girl, pretty boy, I won't fucking break."

At the challenge given, Kevin tightened his grip on Edd's hips, thrusting into him with each drop of the lithe male. Edd didn't bother restraining any sounds that came from his mouth, nor the near-psychotic grin on his lips as his nails dragged along Kevin's chest, raising red lines dotted with pinpricks of blood. Kevin groaned loudly, thumb flicking over a nipple, causing Edd's ass to clench tightly around Kevin's cock in response. The sharp sting of pain was becoming too much, was becoming his breaking point, and finally pushed Kevin over the edge.

With a sound coming close to that of a roar, Kevin reached climax, coming into the condom while nestled into Edd's more then tight ass. A hint of a light-headed smile was on his lips until the snickering sound of Edd's laughter reached his ears. Leaning forward, his cock dragging between their stomaches, Edd bit at Kevin's neck.

"Was that all you got? So disappointing, so pathetic. Here I was, believing you could satisfy me." Edd leaned upwards, running the tip of his tongue from his neck to his ear, nipping roughly, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Perhaps I had my expectations for you set too high."

Cyan eyes suddenly widened in surprise as the position was quickly moved, Kevin rolling them to press Edd into the carpet, a hand holding his ass high as two thick fingers pressed into his stretched, abused hole. It took only seconds for Kevin to find the swimmer's swollen prostate, prodding, teasing and abusing it with a smirk. "You're all fucking mouth, but no action. I'll fucking show you satisfaction, and I won't even need to touch your dick." Kevin bit into his shoulder blade, running his tongue over the teeth-marks left behind. The beanie on Edd's head slipped to the side, strands of ink colored hair falling free, framing his face as his legs continued spread even wider apart. Edd thrusted back onto the other's fingers that were toying with his prostate, clenching at them with each pull back, demanding more in a keen whine.

Nails dug into the carpet, tearing at the rough fabric before Edd arched his back, the beanie slipping off his head to the ground as he shouted, tears of pleasure collecting in the corner of his eyes. Arms shaking with the effort to hold his own weight, Edd panted, looking down to the shimmering sight of his come along his stomach and the carpet. It was the sound of a feeble squeak that made the two alphas look upwards. The smaller Double Dee and Kevin stared with mixed reactions, border-lining on horror. They had only reacted to hearing shouting when they entered the house, believing that there had been fighting. They'd just returned from the library to try and recover some research so that they may be able to find a way back home. They had definitely not been expecting to come back to this.

Silence rang through the room for a moment before Edd grinned wickedly to his counterpart and the redhead before him, head turning to the one behind him. "Seems our duet is about to become a quartet."


End file.
